ragnarokonlinefanonv0fandomcom-20200214-history
Mage (Ragnarok Online: Evolution Of Combat)
Mages are the spellcasters. It's best they must stay far away from monsters but they can cast magic in distance. 'Mage' Fire/Ice/Thunder Bolt Deals fire/water & ice/air & lightning property, 50-120% Magic Damage, does not work on Boss Monsters (only on harder difficulty modes) and players with GTB card effect. Fire Bolt deals 5-50% extra damage on Earth & Plant Property Monsters, Ice Bolt deals 5-50% extra damage on Fire Element Monsters and Thunder Bolt deals 5-50% extra damage on Ice & Water Property Monsters. Thunderstorm Deals air & thunder property, 40-100% Magic Damage on normal monsters; does not damage and work on Boss Monsters (only on harder difficulty modes) and players with GTB card effect. Wizard Storm Gust Fixed cast time is 5 seconds. Enemies will still get hit even if they are Frozen. Does not freeze or damage players wearing GTB card and Boss Monsters (only on harder difficulty modes to negate magic damage). Mana cost is 78. Warlock Tetra Vortex Deals 4 element magic damage. Does not affect and damage Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes) and players wearing GTB card. Damage is affected by base/job level. Life Drain Deal neutral magic damage and absorb Life. Does not damage players with GTB card and Boss Monsters (only on harder difficulty modes) . Damage affected by INT, Base Level and/or Job Level by chance. Chain Lightning Deals air & thunder property, 40-100% Magic Damage on normal monsters; does not damage and work on Boss Monsters (only on harder difficulty modes) and players with GTB card effect. Damage is affected by base/job level. Earth Strain Deals Earth magic damage. Strips equipment on players. On normal monsters, it reduces stats. Does not affect and damage players wearing GTB card and boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes). Damage is affected by base level. Cooldown is 10 seconds. Casting delay is 4 seconds. Damage is affected by base/job level. Comet Deal Fire + Neutral damage, 20 hits divided by damage though. Players with GTB card effect and Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes) take no damage or status ailment from this. Chance to burn and stun on normal monsters and enemy players. Takes more damage as it gets close. Takes less damage as it gets open. Takes less or no damage on Spirit & Ghost element monsters but will deal fire damage unto them. Requires 2 Warlocks or costs 2 Red Gemstones to cast. More damage when Warlocks come more. Damage is affected by base level. It has the slowest and longest casting time but deals the highest damage. Damage is affected by base/job level. Hell Inferno Deal Fire & Shadow Element Magic Damage. Two hits. Does not inflict Burning or damage players wearing GTB card and Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes). Deals 2 hits in different element attack. Does not damage or takes less damage to Death & Undead and Shadow Element monsters. Damages more to Holy Element monsters with Shadow Magic Damage. Damage is affected by base/job level. Crimson Rock Deals Fire Damage, 40% chance to stun. Does not stun and damage players wearing GTB card or Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes). Damage is affected by base/job level. Freezing Mist Deals Ice/Water Damage, deals freezing/frozen/crystallization status ailment. May not afflict status or damage players wearing MVP card and Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes). Has 19x19 AOE. Has fixed cast time of 0.5s. Damage is affected by base/job level. Jack Frost Deals Ice/Water Damage, deals freezing/frozen/crystallization status ailment. May not afflict status or damage players wearing MVP card and Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes). Inflict 2.5x more damage on monsters with Freezing Status. Radius is 31x31. Damage is affected by base/job level. Sorcerer Psychic Wave Does not damage players with GTB card or Boss monsters (only on harder difficulty modes). Damage is affected by Base/Job Level. Category:Classes Category:Skills/Abilities/Magic